


A Thanksgiving Treat

by EdwardHyde10



Category: Sidneyverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:06:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28174383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EdwardHyde10/pseuds/EdwardHyde10
Kudos: 1





	A Thanksgiving Treat

A Thanksgiving Treat  
By  
Edward Hyde and Sarah Meatgirl

It was Saturday morning, a week before Thanksgiving, when ten year old Sarah wandered into the kitchen to find her mum sat at the breakfast table with her new tablet in her hand. She had insisted on buying it a month earlier, convinced that it would somehow make life easier, but had yet to work out how. Never the less, she persisted in using it even when more traditional methods would have been a lot quicker and involved far less irritation and mumbled swearing. The cute, chubby blonde put her pyjama-clad arms around her mum’s neck from behind and, resting her chin on her own arm, peered over her shoulder. 

“What’cha doin’?” she asked in the funny little way she always asked this question. 

“I’m making a shopping list.” her mum explained. “Trying to work out what I can buy now and what needs to wait until closer to the day. There’s actually quite a lot I can make in advance and pop in the freezer. Save me some stress on Thursday hopefully.” 

Sarah knew that it was her family’s turn to host Thanksgiving that year and that her mum was worried about preparing so much food. Not that she wasn’t up to the task, of course, her mum was by far the best cook she knew and all her friends loved coming over to hers for dinner but it was still a very daunting task, even with the over-sized oven that had been installed over the summer to make her home-based cake baking business easier. With all the grandparents, aunts, uncles and cousins who would be coming there would be around thirty hungry mouths to feed! A thought had been floating around Sarah’s head for some time, since just after the previous Christmas, in fact, when one of her school friends had told the class about the extra-special Christmas dinner his family had enjoyed, but she had not talked about it with her parents yet, or to anyone except her closest girl-friend who thought she was joking anyway. Now seemed like the best time to broach the subject with her mum. In fact, from the looks of things, if she didn’t bring it up now, she wasn’t going to her her chance – not until next year at least!

After pouring herself a bowl of cereal, Sarah sat down and watched her her mum fussing with the list on her tablet for a few minutes, taking thoughtful spoonfuls of the sugary breakfast as she pondered exactly how to explain what was on her mind. 

“You know,” she began, tentatively, once her bowl was empty and she had slurped the last of the sweet milk, “there’s lots of people coming on Thursday, you’re going to need a pretty big turkey!” 

“I know!” her mum sighed, “I’m probably going to have to get two. Or a turkey and a ham or something. I really should have ordered the meat weeks about but I’ve been so busy with other things.”

“Bet that’s going to cost a lot too?” the little girl suggested, trying to set the scene in a way that would make her mum more amenable. 

“You’re not wrong there!” the woman sighed, scratching at her forehead the way she always did when stressed or confused. The one big family meal was likely to end up costing as much as her usual food budget for two or three weeks! While they were not a poor family and could find the money without too much worry, it still seemed like a lot that could maybe be put to better use.

“I had an idea,” Sarah took a deep breath, “that would mean you could have all the meat you need, kind of like a turkey and ham in one, and it would be free too so not only would you not have to worry about getting enough meat but you’d also save money!”

“Sounds like a dream come true!” her mum chuckled. “But where do you suppose I find this magical free meat?”

“Right here!” Sarah grinned, her green eyes sparkling with excitement. Her grin turned to a slight frown at her mum’s look of confusion. 

“What do you mean?” she asked, “You’ve got it already? You didn’t steal it did you?” Sarah rolled her eyes and shook her head. “Sorry,” her mum continued, “but I really don’t know what you mean.”

“Maybe I should show you?” suggested the little girl, suppressing a giggle. 

“Yes I guess you should.” her mum replied, sounding equal parts confused as suspicious. “Where are you keeping it? Not in your room I hope? Meat needs to be in the freezer or at the very least in the refrigerator!”

“Just close your eyes,” Sarah giggled, “and I’ll show you.”

“Okay.” conceded her bewildered mum, closing her eyes. 

“No peeking!” insisted Sarah. “Promise?”

“I promise!” her mum agreed. There were rustling and chinking noises and the sound of a chair being moved, then the sound of something being put onto the table and moves around a little.

“Okay!” she heard Sarah’s voice coming from far closer than she had been before. “Open your eyes!” To her surprise, she opened her eyes to see her young daughter stark naked, kneeling on the breakfast table with her arms folded and her chin resting on them, her face less than a foot from her own. 

“See?” the pretty little girl grinned. “I’d make a great piggy! Or a turkey!” she quickly flipped over onto her back and posed like a turkey ready for the oven, knees bent and legs out to either side and her arms folded to resemble wings. Although rather chubby, she had the natural flexibility all children seem to possess and was perfectly comfortable in the pose her mum would hesitate to even attempt. 

“Don’t be silly!” her mum laughed a little awkwardly, assuming she was being pranked by her daughter but also a little surprised at her nakedness. While not an overly-shy child, Sarah usually behaved with a normal degree of modesty that was totally absent right now, especially in her splay-legged turkey pose which left nothing what so ever to the imagination! “Put your pyjamas back on then go get dressed so you can help me with the shopping.”

“I’m not being silly!” Sarah sat up and sat cross-legged on the table as if she were in morning assembly at school, facing her mum and looking slightly down at her. “I think I’d make a great Thanksgiving dinner! I’ve got more than enough meat to feed everyone, it wouldn’t cost you and Daddy anything and you’ve got that nice big oven now so there’s really no reason to say no!” She stopped to let her words sink in and could see that her mum was mulling it over. 

“This is really what you want?” her mum asked eventually. “You know being cooked is forever, right? You would just be able to get up and go play some other game afterwards?” 

“Of course I know!” Sarah replied, a little annoyed. “I’m not three!”

“Okay, I’m sorry,” her mum nodded slowly, “but I needed to check. And if I agreed, you wouldn’t change your mind?”

“I wouldn’t have suggested it if I wasn’t sure!” the little girl insisted. “Please, Mummy! I really want to do this! I promise I’ll be delicious!”

“I’m sure you would be!” Her mum smiled gently, standing up and stroking her cheek. “But you know I have to ask these questions! Imagine if I agreed then on Thursday morning you change your mind and I’m suddenly stuck with thirty people coming for dinner and nothing to feed them but a bowl of yams! That would be pretty embarrassing, wouldn’t it?”

“I wouldn’t do that, Mummy, I promise.” Sarah smiled sweetly. Looking into her pretty green eyes, her mum could see that she was sincere. “Please cook me for Thanksgiving dinner!”

“Well let’s take a proper look at you, shall we?” her mum smiled, finding herself warming to the idea. It would certainly take a lot of the pressure off her planning and serving such precious and unusual meat would be certain to make a big impact and ensure that the rest of the family would talk about her Thanksgiving meal for a long time to come! “Lay down for me.”

“Back or tummy?” asked Sarah, excited that her mum seemed to be coming round to the idea and eager to show off her meaty young body.

“Tummy I think, first.” suggested her mum and Sarah eagerly got into position, laying face-down on the wooden table, chin resting on folded arms once more and her legs stretched out behind her almost as if she were sunbathing on the beach, although she had never done that in the nude! As she lay there, she wondered if being cooked would feel a bit like laying out in the sun and imagined it probably would. She often got sleepy while sunbathing and guessed it would be much the same in the oven, except that instead of being woken up with the promise of an icecream, she would slip away and become meat. The thought gave her an excited feeling in her belly and a distinct tingle between her legs.

“Some nice shoulder meat and back bacon!” her mum observed, pressing into her back and around her ribs a little with her fingers as if she was giving her a massage. “Lovely, meaty thighs.” She gave these a squeeze before moving further down, “Nice drumstick too! Oh, and not forgetting the best bit!” She gave her daughter’s plump behind an affectionate slap. “Who doesn’t love a nice juicy rump steak huh?” She squeezed a buttock in each hand. “Definitely some good, tender meat here! Makes me want to try it right now!” She bent forward and bit her, lightly and teasingly on the bottom. 

“Hey!” Sarah squealed, giggling hysterically, “Wait until I’m cooked!”

“Aww, spoil-sport!” her mum teased, slapping her rump again and making it jiggle. “Onto your back then!” Obligingly, the excited little girl rolled over onto her back and got comfy again, hands behind her head and feet slightly apart. Her mum noted with amusement the glistening sheen around her plump little pussy – clearly her daughter was aroused by the idea of getting cooked, even if she might not have known the words express those feelings. 

“Great belly-pork for sure!” she said admiringly, kneeding the soft flesh. “Not much in the way of breast-meat,” she said this matter-of-factly, not wanting to sound disappointed as she did not want her little girl to feel bad about or ashamed of any part of her body, “but very tasty-looking nipples!” Sarah’s chest was undeveloped, flat other than the small bumps of puppy fat which gave the slight impression of breasts. Her pink nipples, however, were quite large and just starting to bud. “These will be quite a treat!” her mum observed, giving one a gentle pink that sent a shudder through the young girl’s body and made the tingle between her legs grow more intense. 

“So?” she looked up with hope in her twinkling green eyes. “Are you convinced?” 

Her mum paused for a moment. She could not deny that the little girl laying in front of her did look delicious but could she really cook and serve her own daughter? On the other hand, Sarah sounded so keen and excited that, if she refused, her daughter would probably go off and volunteer somewhere else – surely if anyone was going to eat her little girl, it should be family? Plus she knew how good a cook she was and was confident she could do Sarah’s tender young meat justice. 

“Yes!” She grinned down, the word escaping her lips before she realised she had even reached her decision. “I’m convinced! You’re on the menu!” Sarah scrambled up onto her knees and hugged her mum tightly. 

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!” she exclaimed. “I promise to be delicious!”

“I’m sure you will be!” her mum chuckled, unable to resist giving her buttock another cheeky squeeze. “Now, I guess we need to start looking at recipes!”

After hugging her mum a few more times, Sarah slipped her pyjamas back on and sat on her lap so they could look at recipes together on the tablet. Since she was far better at operating it than her mum, the little girl took charge of the device and quickly found several pages filled with pictures of girls her age, give or take a year or two, cooked in various styles. She narrowed the search down to Thanksgiving turkeys and quickly found her three favourites. 

“Not sure we’d be able to get the ingredients for that stuffing,” her mum observed, “but the glaze sounds delicious!”

“We can take the best bits from different ones if we want to!” Sarah reminded her. “That glaze really does sound yummy!” She imagined her body coated in it, the rich, sweet flavours soaking through her skin and infusing her meat, making her even more delicious. “This stuffing looks awesome!” She observed, pointing to a recipe illustrated with pictures of a cute girl of maybe nine or ten with long, chest-nut coloured hair – one before cooking with her stood naked and grinning next to the famous TV chef who had published the recipe and one after, golden brown and ready to serve.

Giving up on the tablet, Sarah’s mum fished a notepad and pen out of her handbag which hung on the back of her chair and jotted down the list of ingredients needed for the stuffing.

“Bookmark that page for me, would you?” she smiled at her young daughter who was looking a little distracted. “What’s the matter?” she asked as Sarah did as she asked without looking like her mind was totally on the task. “Are you having second thoughts? It’s really okay if you...” but she didn’t get to finish the sentence.

“NO!” Sarah practically shrieked in alarm. “I just… Can I borrow your tablet while I get dressed?” While her mum had been more interested in the written recipe and list of ingredients, Sarah had spotted that each recipe was accompanied by an instructional video showing how the girl was cooked. She tingling between her legs was growing ever more urgent and, although she did not fully understand what it was, the little girl knew well enough how to satisfy that very particular itch. There was something incredibly fascinating about the idea of watching another girl getting prepared the way she would be in a few days time and she was very curious to watch the videos.

Back in her bedroom, Sarah flung the tablet onto the pillow and her top was off before she joined it. In almost no time at all she had wriggled out of her pyjama bottoms and hit the icon to play the video. 

“Welcome,” said the celebrity chef on the screen as Sarah slipped her fingers between her legs in anticipation, “and thank you for joining me again. Today I’ll be showing you how to prepare a very special turkey for either your Thanksgiving or Christmas dinner.” She put her hand on the shoulder of the naked, olive-skinned brunette who stood beside her and ushered her forward. “As you can see, I’ve selected a fresh young bird in good shape but with a reasonable amount of puppy fat.” As she spoke, she squeezed the girl’s belly, chest and thighs before encouraging her to turn around and show her meaty backside. Sarah guessed the girl was around her own age, maybe ever so slightly younger, but the chef never mentioned her name or said anything about her. 

“People are often tempted,” the chef continued, “to select a more toned bird for their roast such as a dancer or gymnast and, while their meat is certainly delicious if correctly prepared, it is less suited to a slow-roast such as this.” Sarah found it a massively arousing to see this apparently happy young girl referred to as if she were already nothing but a piece of meat! She was also delighted to hear that her body-type was ideal for the kind of meal she hoped to become. Her fingers began to explore her meaty young pussy with a little more urgency. 

“First we need to rub in the oil.” the chef explained. “Now, as you will see from the recipe, I am using oil infused with chilli and herbs. You can choose plain oil or flavoured to your own taste but remember, if you are going for a flavour then it should be one which compliments your stuffing and baste. Now,” she continued, “you might prefer to do this with your bird laying down but for the sake of this video we will do this standing up.”

As she proceeded to coat the obedient young girl in the flavoured oil, Sarah imagined how it would feel when her mum did the same for her. She imagined the oil being rubbed into her flat but very sensitive chest and into her thick, puffy pussy which currently seemed to be doing a very good job of keeping itself moist and juicy. 

The tablet lay beside the naked young girl on the bed now, almost forgotten aside from the commentary which, as she lay with her eyes closed and her fingers working furiously inside her, imagining that she herself was the girl in the video. It was her belly that was sliced open, her own emptied-out insides that were filled with the delicious stuffing and stitched back up once more. Try as she might to be quiet, Sarah could not help letting out a high-pitched yelp as she reached her climax. The video continued but she was satisfied. Hoping that her mum might let her borrow the tablet again that night, the contented but still incredibly aroused little girl stopped the video and, somewhat reluctantly, got dressed. 

“Oh you are still alive!” Sarah’s mum laughed when she re-emerged into the kitchen, dressed and excited for the shopping trip. “I was beginning to think there was some monster under your bed that ate you before we got a chance to!” The blonde little girl giggled at this idea, wondering for a moment what it might be like to be gobbled up, raw and alive, by a monster or wild animal. The idea was not without its charms but she was pretty sure she still preferred the idea of getting cooked and eaten at the table by her family. 

“Nah!” she laughed. “That would be quite a waste!” 

“Yes it would!” her mum agreed, licking her lips a little at the memory of how delicious her young daughter had looked laying naked on the table. “Did you bring my tablet back down?”

“Oh, no.” Sarah blushed. “Sorry, I forgot!”

“Not to worry!” chuckled her mum, not sounding at all surprised. “I’ve written down everything we need on paper anyway. Seemed easier somehow!” 

Sarah had never enjoyed grocery shopping as much as she did that day – knowing that she was helping to pick out the other ingredients of a meal in which she would be the main course made even the most mundane things fascinating! 

As she had hoped, her mum let her borrow the tablet every evening over the next few days and, by the time Wednesday came, Sarah was pretty sure she knew all the instructional videos off by heart and was confident she would be able to talk her mum through the entire process – up to a certain point, of course, after which she would not be in much position to help but most of the work would come before that. 

Finally, Wednesday came and it was time to start preparing the sides, glaze and stuffing for the very special turkey which Thursday morning would be dedicated to preparing.

“That’s an interesting outfit!” Sarah’s dad chuckled as she came into the kitchen on Wednesday morning completely nude, finding both her parents sat at the breakfast table drinking coffee. Knowing how important the big Thanksgiving meal was, he had taken the day off work to help out as well as to spend some last quality time with his daughter before she was cooked and eaten. “Not that it doesn’t suit you, of course!” 

“Thanks, Daddy!” she grinned and gave him a little twirl to show off the outfit. It was not as if he had not seen her naked before, of course, but not all that recently and certainly not in the kitchen at breakfast time! She hoped he was liking what he saw. “I decided as turkeys and piggies don’t wear clothes, I’m not going to any more!”

“Makes sense!” he mum laughed, finishing her coffee and standing up to check the ingredients needed for their first project of the day. Her dad slid his chair back and patted his lap, inviting Sarah to come sit with him. The cute naked ten year old slipped happily onto his lap, put her arm around his neck and gave him a kiss on the cheek. 

“Are you looking forward to your dinner tomorrow, Daddy?” she asked, her twinkly green eyes full of hope. Her dad ran his hand up her leg and gave her chubby thigh a playful little squeeze. 

“Oh I certainly am!” he grinned, “I’ll be sad to lose you, of course, but you’re going to taste so good that will make up for it!” She put both arms around him and hugged him tight. Her dad hugged her back with one arm while reaching down to her cute round behind and squeezing it. “This feels so juicy! I can’t wait to get a slice!” Sarah giggled.

“There’s another piece I want you to have too, Daddy!” she whispered before leaning back, a happy and excited smile on her face, to show off the front of her body.

“Your tummy?” he teased. “Not sure I can manage that all by myself!” 

“No, silly!” she giggled. “This!” She tapped her plump vulva with the tip of her finger. “This is the best bit of a girl and it’s all for you!” 

“Wow it looks delicious!” she replied admiringly. “Thank you, sweetie! But what does Mummy get?” 

“I asked her and she said thigh-meat is her favourite. She wants one of these too!” she looked down at her left nipple and gave it a little squeeze. 

“They certainly look tasty!” her dad agreed, caressing the other with his fingertips. “In fact,” he grinned wolfishly, “I think I’m going to have one for breakfast!” He nuzzled into her chest, teasing her puffy pink nipple with his tongue before giving a gentle nip with his teeth. 

“No, Daddy!” she shrieked, giggled and pushed his head back. “You have to wait until I’m cooked!”

“Aww, really?” he pouted. 

“Yeah!” She stuck her tongue out at him. “I’ll take much better when I’m cooked anyway!”

“I think you’re pretty yummy right now!” he teased before nuzzling and nipping at her belly, making the little girl giggle hysterically. 

“Hey! Stop leaving tooth-marks in the turkey and finish your coffee so you can help us!” Sarah’s mum called to him from beside the sink where she was filling a bowl with water ready to peel the potatoes. “That’s what you stayed home today for, wasn’t it?”

“I guess!” he replied in a mock-sulky voice. He kept his hand on his daughter’s deliciously meaty backside while quickly finishing his coffee. “Okay,” he grinned, “what’s first?” 

“Well,” his wife set down a tray of ingredients and a large empty bowl on the table in front of him, “these are all the ingredients for the stuffing Sarah chose for herself. Perhaps you two could work on that?”

“Sure!” he smiled. “Is there a recipe?”

“Don’t worry, Daddy!” Sarah wiggled to reposition herself on his lap so that she could face the table, not missing the distinct bulge in his crotch as she manoeuvred. “I know exactly how to make it! I’ve watched the video like fifty times!” 

“Oh that’s what we were hearing was it?” he teased. “I thought you were getting bitten by bed-bugs!”

“Nah,” giggled Sarah, “you’re the only one who’s bitten me lately!”

“Well there’ll be a whole lot more tomorrow, huh?” he put an arm around her belly and hugged her from behind, loving the warmth of her naked body through his shirt, and kissing her cheek. “So what do we have to do first?”

Sarah happily gave the instructions as her dad reached around her and together they mixed up the big bowl of stuffing. Although neither of them had made any comment about her dad’s apparent excitement, she found herself rocking in his lap while they worked, subtly at first but faster as her own arousal grew, rubbing herself on the hard bulge in her dad’s trousers. The knowledge that they were making the stuffing that was going to go inside her when she was cooked the next day just turned her on even more. 

“Hey!” her mum grinned, looking into the bowl and approving the work that her husband and daughter had done. “That looks really good! But you know,” she winked, “I just washed those pants and now you two are getting them all sticky again!”

“Oh, I, umm...” Sarah’s dad stammered.

“Don’t worry!” his wife laughed, “Why don’t you two go upstairs and get it out of your systems then you might be able to help out a bit better without getting too distracted!” 

“You don’t mind?” he asked, surprised, “Only I was thinking that...”

“By tomorrow evening our daughter is going to be leftovers!” she laughed, winking at Sarah to show that there was no meanness intended in her words, “I hardly think she’s a threat to our relationship! Go on,” she grinned and jerked her head towards the stairs, “go make her last day memorable while I clear up, as usual!”

It was not clear which of the two was more excited as Sarah grabbed her dad’s hand and dragged him towards the stairs. Her mum chuckled and started to gather up the knives, spoons and chopping board that they had been using for making the stuffing then wrapped cling-film over the bowl and put it into the fridge. 

At the top of the stairs, Sarah’s dad hesitated. Although he had never thought of his little girl in that way before, the knowledge that she was about to become meat was making him ridiculously aroused and it was clear that she was feeling the same way. There was no doubt in his mind about what they were about to do but where was the right place? In the room he shared with his wife? Sarah’s own room? Maybe even in the shower? 

“Come on, Daddy!” the little girl urged, yanking on his arm. “Quit stalling!” Chuckling, he allowed himself to be dragged by her to her bedroom. Once inside, she let go of his hand and closed the door. He sat on the edge of the bed and held his arms out to her. Sarah slipped onto his lap once more and began to grind her hips in his lap. 

“Have you ever had a proper, grown-up kiss before?” The naked girl was surprised by the question. She thought about it for a moment. What was a grown-up kiss? Was it like in the movies when people seemed to kiss with their mouths open? 

“I don’t think so, Daddy.” she replied a little nervously with her arms around his neck, her lovely big green eyes staring into his. “Will you show me?” She leaned in close and tilted her head to one side the way she had seen on TV and her dad leaned towards her. Their lips touched softly at first then she felt his tongue move a little way into her mouth, caressing her own. It felt strange at first but she could not deny that she liked it. Assuming it was the thing to do, she began to move her own tongue, loving the way her dad pulled her close as they kissed with one hand on her back and the other on her bottom.

She wanted more, wanted to feel his skin against her own. Without breaking the kiss, she began to fumble with the buttons on his shirt, unbuttoning some and tearing others off in her haste to remove it. He released his grip on her just for a moment so the sleeves of the shirt could slide off his arms then grabbed her once more and she crushed her body against his, their hearts pounding in time with each other, as close to each other as two hearts can possibly be. Pausing for breath, she pulled back from his just a little then began to unbuckle his belt.

Feeling impatient, Sarah’s dad picked her up and threw her back onto the bed where she landed among the soft pillows and cuddly toys then quickly removed his own trousers and underwear and straddled his lovely daughter. 

“Wow!” Sarah looked down in amazement at her dad’s erect manhood. “I’ve never seen it like that before!”

“You know why it does that, right?” he asked, nuzzling her neck and finding the scent of her skin utterly intoxicating. She nodded a little timidly.

“They told us in school.” Sarah nodded. 

“And you’re sure this is what you want? If you’d rather we could just...”

“No, Daddy!” she looked up at him earnestly. “I’m not going to have another chance to do this. Show me you love me like a grown-up!”

“It might hurt a little at first?”

“I’m getting cooked tomorrow!” she reminded him. “I’m sure that’s going to hurt a lot more! Come on, Daddy!” she pleaded, her green eyes sparkling with tears of emotion even as her heart threatened to beat out of her chest with excitement and arousal. “I’m all yours! Please show me!”

Taking a deep breath, her dad lowered himself over her, the tip of his penis nuzzling against the tight, moist opening of her virginal pussy, the pussy that he knew he would be sinking his teeth into the next day, then pushed forward. The little girl was tight for sure but so wet, excited and welcoming as he slid inside her. 

She moaned softly as his engorged manhood forced its way slowly but insistently inside her before pulling back then thrusting in again, harder and deeper this time. Instinctively, Sarah moved her hips in the rhythm of his thrusts, not quite able to believe how much better he felt inside her than her own fingers and wishing that they had been allowed to play this particular game much earlier!

Holding off as long as he could, Sarah’s dad finally felt her body stiffen in that unmistakable way and allowed himself to explode inside her as she let out a cry, a scream almost, of ecstasy. Still inside her, he say up and pulled her into a hug, feeling the little girl’s hot, sweaty body, still trembling from the most powerful orgasm of her short life, clinging to his own. 

“Was I good, Daddy?” she asked nervously, her green eyes wide and sparkling. 

“Better than I dreamed!” he told her as he gently moved his hips and lifted her off his softening manhood. She gave a cute little gasp as he did so which made him love her even more. “I guess we’d better go downstairs and help Mummy get the rest of the dinner ready, don’t you think?”

“Probably...” Sarah conceded, sounding a little reluctant. “But we’re both all sweaty and sticky! I think we should have a shower first!”

Sarah leapt straight up and ran for the door, eager for the next part of her morning adventure, but her dad insisted on stopping to put his trousers back on, although he simply carried his shirt.

“You’re so silly, Daddy!” the little girl teased. “I’ve seen your willy and I know Mummy’s seen it lots of times so why are you being shy?” She raised and eyebrow and posed with her hands on her hips, emphasising her own nakedness. 

“I know!” he chuckled, zipping up his fly. “It’s just that… Well, you know!” 

“No, I don’t!” she sighed theatrically. “But whatever! Just hurry up so you can get me all nice and clean!” 

“I rather like you dirty!” teased her dad. 

“Why says I can’t be both?” the nude little meat-girl teased, sticking out her tongue then turning and wiggling her backside at him before running over to grab his hand lest he delay and longer. He laughed as she dragged him through the door onto the landing – he had never imagined that his cute little daughter could be such a horny minx! As they emerged onto the landing, however, they both stopped dead and looked surprised.

Standing at the top of the stairs, leaning on the wall and laughing at them, especially at their shocked faces, was Sarah’s mum.

“I’ve done all I can on my own downstairs,” she explained, “so I thought I’d come see how you were getting on up here!”

“Well we, umm….” her husband began a little nervously.

“I heard!” she laughed. “Who knew our little girl was a screamer?”

“It was so awesome, Mummy!” Sarah bounced forward and enthused. “Daddy’s willy got sooo big then he put it inside me and it felt amazing then it was like fireworks were going off inside me!”

“Sounds like quite the experience!” chuckled her mum, ruffling her hair. “So where are you off to now in such a hurry?”

“Well we got all sticky!” explained Sarah, “So we’re going for a shower.”

“I see!” her mum nodded her head. “Well Daddy never was very good at getting you clean in the bath when you were little, you always seemed to come out with more mud, chocolate and paint on you than when you went in. Maybe I should come and help?”

“You want to come in the shower too?” Sarah asked happily. 

“If that’s okay?” she looked over Sarah’s head to her husband. “I don’t want to get in the way of your special Daddy Daughter time?”

“Oh no!” he assured her, already imagining the scenario in his head, “The more the merrier! We have that nice big shower after all, we might as well make the most of it!”

Still holding her dad’s hand with one of her own, Sarah grabbed her mum’s with her other and practically dragged them to the bathroom. Rolling up her sleeve, her mum reached into the glass cubical and turned one tap to start the water then fiddled with the other to find the sweet-spot where the temperature was hot without being scorching. By now, Sarah was already tugging on the zip of her dad’s trousers, desperate to get him naked again as quickly as possible. 

Chuckling at her daughter’s eagerness, her mum began to carefully take off her own clothes, starting with the long-sleeved top she’d been wearing followed by her slim-fitting jeans. Having achieved her goal of stripping her dad, Sarah looked over as her mum was reaching behind her own back to unhook her bra. 

“You have a really pretty body, Mummy!” the little girl told her admiringly. Looking over her head as his wife slipped off her bra then lowered her underwear, setting each garment carefully over the side of the bath as she removed them, her dad could not help but agree. Sarah had very much taken after her mum in terms of looks and, looking at his wife’s beautiful naked body, it was easy for him to imagine which his daughter might have looked like if she had been going to grow up rather than ending her life in the oven and subsequently their bellies the next day. 

“Thank you, sweetheart!” the naked thirty year old knelt down to be at eye-level with her daughter. “So do you!” 

“You really think so?” She gave a little twirl, showing herself off again. “I know you think I look tasty but I’m really happy you think I look pretty too!” 

“You both have amazing bodies!” her dad told them with genuine sincerity, standing close behind his daughter and wrapping his arms around her so his hands rested on her flat chest. He could feel her excited young nipples brushing against his palms and she could feel his erection pressing into her back. “How did I get so lucky?”

“Must be your charm!” his wife teased, “Because it certainly wasn’t your money! Come on, let’s enjoy the hot water!”

Happily, Sarah skipped forward and mounted the small step which led into the shower. Her mum’s eyes followed her for a moment, particularly enjoying the way her meaty little butt wiggled as she walked, licking her lips at the thought of that same rump roasted golden brown and ready to be carved. Her eyes then moved to her husband who clearly had a whole different appreciation for their daughter’s young body. While their sex life was perfectly healthy, it had been a long time since she had seen him quite so hard!

“You like what you see huh?” She teased, stepping in front of him and caressing his erection with her hand which was almost as soft as her daughter’s. “You know,” she admitted, looking over at the shower and seeing the happy little girl playing under the water like a fairy beneath a waterfall, her wet skin glistening, emphasising the immature curves of her ten year old body, “I can’t say I blame you!” 

“Well we promised we’d get our little turkey cleaned up!” he reminded her. “We’d better get started!”

“Okay, front or back?” Sarah’s mum asked, holding out the bottle of shower gel as her husband followed her into the shower.

“Front, if you don’t mind?” He held out his hand to have some of the gel squirted into it. 

“Why am I not surprised!” the naked woman teased as she dispensed the gel and set the bottle down, kneeling down behind her daughter. Sarah herself felt like a princess as both her parents lovingly soaped her meaty young body, as diligently as any slave in a movie. Her mother used her thumbs to firmly massage her shoulders before caressing her buttocks with her soap-filled hands and Sarah hoped that she was imagining how deliciously they would roast up. 

Meanwhile, Sarah’s dad, her Daddy who had lovingly taken her virginity such a short time earlier, ensured that her lovely, smooth and slightly sore young pussy was well soaped, without forgetting her belly and chest including the puffy pink nipples he had shown so much interest in and seemed to be so excited about eating the next day. 

Looking around Sarah’s legs and winking at her husband, her mum squirted some more shower gel into her hands and rubbed her hands together to lather it up before placing her hands around the little girl’s thigh and rubbing, close to the knee first then rising higher and higher. Sarah’s dad massaged her tender, rapidly hardening young nipples as her mum gently soaped her inner thigh. The soon-to-be meatgirl gasped and bit her lip as she felt her mother’s fingers begin to caress her pussy before slipping two fingers inside. 

As her mum continued to stimulate her tight little hole with her fingers, her dad teased her nipples with his tongue, even nipping slightly with his teeth before leaning in close and whispering into her ear. 

“Why don’t you show Mummy what I taught you?” The little girl looked confused for just a second then realised what her dad was suggesting. Her mum was still kneeling and smiled as Sarah turned around, a mischievous twinkle in her bright green eyes. She cupped her mum’s breasts in her little hands. They were not especially big but felt big to Sarah, compared to her own, and had a lovely shape. She kissed one nipple, then nipped it with her teeth like Daddy had done to her, hoping that she didn’t hurt her as she wasn’t quite sure how hard she was supposed to bite. The contented noise from her mum, however, told her that she was doing something right!

Feeling a little bolder, Sarah reached out her hand towards her mum’s pussy, feeling the soft wiriness of her neatly trimmed pubic hair, something that Sarah knew she would never have but also could not understand the appeal of. Learning about puberty at school and imagining the hair spreading over her lovely hairless lower lips, she had resolved that she would shave or wax hers as soon as it started to grow. Of course, that was not an issue now. She would die with her body exactly as it was at that moment, smooth and beautiful and delicious. 

Her mum’s pussy was bigger than her own and less tight but, at that moment, every bit as wet. Sarah slipped two fingers inside, hearing her mum groan in pleasure, then slid in a third and fourth. Not quite able to believe the feelings she was having for her little daughter, Sarah’s mum put her arms around her neck and kissed her deeply while the girl’s small hand continued to stimulate her. 

His manhood hard and throbbing, Sarah’s dad approached her from behind and heard the happy squeak his little girl gave through her passionate, apparently unstoppable kiss, as he gently entered her tight little pussy from behind and reached around her chest to caress her nipples. For the next ten minutes the family resembled nothing so much as a writhing mass of pink flesh, rippling and pulsating in the slightly cramped shower cubical, all moaning and gasping with delight as they took each other to previously unknown heights of erotic pleasure. 

As the all towelled off a little time later, both parents openly discussed which parts of their daughter’s body they imagined would be the most delicious the next day. Sarah listened with fascination and excitement. There was something about being talked about as nothing but meat, as food for others to enjoy, that she found incredibly arousing. By that time tomorrow, she knew she would not be a little girl any more, she would be a Thanksgiving turkey in the oven, well on her way to being cooked. Afterwards she would be presented on the table, her meat carved with the special, horn-handled carving set her Daddy always used on special occasions, then eaten along with potatoes, vegetables and the delicious stuffing she had already helped to make!

The rest of the day was spent preparing the rest of the sides and the delicious desserts which would follow the extra-special turkey. When as much prep-work as it was possible to do had been done, the family snuggled on the sofa under a blanket, Sarah still stubbornly naked, and watched a Disney movie, eating her favourite takeaway pizza from their laps.

“Can I sleep with your two tonight?” Sarah looked up at her dad a little timidly as she sipped the last of her hot chocolate, knowing that it would soon be bed time. He glanced over his head at his wife who smiled and gave a gentle nod. 

“Of course you can, pumpkin!” he smiled warmly down at his naked daughter who was snuggled close to him. This was to be her last night alive and he was so happy that they would spend it together. To his surprise, he felt a small hand exploring his lap, working his zipper down a little over half way and sliding inside to caress his rapidly-hardening manhood.

“Daddy?” Sarah looked up at him innocently. “Can we go to bed right now?”

An early night was eagerly agreed to by both parents and, after a passionate bout of mutual, three-way lovemaking, the excited little girl fell asleep only to be wakened over and over again through the night by one or other parent or sometimes both at the same time. Sarah loved the feeling of being used as a fuck toy by either her Mummy or Daddy while the other slept. By the time the first chinks of morning sunlight began to show through the curtains, her belly and pussy were filled with her Daddy’s spunk and there was not an inch of her body that her Mummy’s fingers and tongue had not explored. She felt amazing, as if the night had really consisted of one long orgasm. She slept for a while as the sun rose, her sweaty, sticky little body nestled in between her equally sticky parents.

Her mum was the first to wake up properly. She smiled lovingly as she saw her daughter snuggled under the arm of her husband and hugging it like a toy. Easing the sheet up to take a peek, she was amused to see that Sarah had one sleeping hand gripping her Daddy’s penis and the other with a finger in her own cute little pussy. Leaving them to sleep a little longer, she showered and dressed, the events of the night before giving her a warm glow in her belly and a distinct tingle a little lower. The feeling of her daughter’s small hands on her body and exploring her pussy had felt amazing and she wished it was a game they had played together earlier, before Sarah’s last night. As she made breakfast and set the kitchen up ready to prepare the big meal, she idly wondered if any of her friends with daughters around them same age would be willing to let them come over for a little play-time occasionally.

Sarah was used to big Thanksgiving breakfasts and had expressed a little concern while she was helping prepare the side-dishes the previous afternoon that she would not be allowed to have any before being cooked but, after a quick check of the online advice to be sure, her mum had assured her that, since her stomach and intestines would be removed prior to cooking, there was no problem with her eating or drinking anything she wanted beforehand.

Once everything was set up, she returned to the bedroom where the two people she loved most in all the world were still sleeping, Sarah now being lovingly spooned by her Daddy. The pair looked so adorable together that it almost seemed a shame to wake them but she knew that she had to – there was a lot to be done before guests started arriving for the Thanksgiving feast. It was one of those odd mealtimes, she reflected, like Christmas. Much later than you would normally have lunch but much earlier than a normal dinner time!

“Hey, sleepyheads!” she grinned, sitting down on the edge of the bed and shaking them both gently. “Happy Thanksgiving! Time to wake up!” Slightly groggily, Sarah sat up in the middle of the big bed. She felt a little confused at first as to where she was, why she was there and the adventures of the night before came flooding back to her.

“Is it time?” she beamed excitedly. “Am I going to cook now?”

“Not just yet!” her mum chuckled. “I thought you might want some breakfast first!” Sarah was out of bed and down the stairs like a shot, a little streak of bare, peach-coloured flesh topped with long, silky, dark-blonde hair trailing out behind her. “Coffee’s on!” she patted her husband’s chest and gave him a kiss on the cheek. “See you downstairs in a few minutes!” She thought it best to follow her daughter to the kitchen to make sure there would be breakfast left for the rest of them when they got down there.

To her surprise, instead of finding her daughter sat at the table, tucking in, she found her laying on her back in the not-yet-greased roasting pan in which she would be cooked later, holding her feet and trying her best to look like a turkey.

“How do I look, Mummy?” she asked with a grin.

“Good enough to eat!” her mum laughed, patting her tummy and noticing the slight trickle of fluids coming from her spread pussy, a mixture of the little girl’s own and her Daddy’s no doubt. The house-proud home-keeper in her could not help worrying about the polished wooden chairs. “Come on,” she laughed, “time for breakfast! But perhaps it would be a good idea if you sat on a towel?” Without complaint or question, Sarah hopped up out of the pan and sat on the chair where her mum had laid a purple towel, soft and straight out of the dryer.

They were soon joined by her dad who had managed to get as far as pyjama bottoms and a dressing gown. His wife poured him a big mug of fresh coffee as he took his place at the tables and soon all three were enjoying the bread rolls, cheese, cold meat, eggs, fruit and cake that had been set out for this best breakfast of the year.

“You two should get showered.” Sarah’s mum informed them when it seemed that both Sarah and her dad had eaten their fill. “I’m afraid I’ll have to scrub you again once you’re down here,” she explained to her daughter apologetically, “there’s a difference between being normal clean and clean enough to eat but a shower will get you freshened up at least and it’s a good chance for the two of you to have a last bit of fun!” She winked at them as she sipped her own coffee. “You won’t be able to do any of that once we start the food prep,” she explained, “have to observe some basic hygiene after all!” Sarah was half way up the stairs again before she’d finished talking but she leaned into her husband as he bent down to kiss her on his way past, “Make sure you rinse her out well!” she admonished teasingly, looking pointedly at the towel which now bore a distinct, dark sticky patch. “There’s a douche under the sink!” 

No sooner were they in the shower than Sarah was down on her knees, kissing and licking her dad’s rapidly growing penis until it was hard enough to take in her mouth and begin to suck. In the twenty four hours since her young cherry had been popped, the ten year old cutie had been fucked more different ways than she could count but she wanted to give her Daddy who she loved so much a special treat one last time. 

Her dad looked down and his daughter’s blonde-haired head bobbing gently atop her delicious naked body as the hot water of the shower cascaded down over both of them. By this time tomorrow, he realised, the vibrant and vivacious little girl who was currently pleasuring him with such gusto would be nothing but leftovers, scraps and happy memories. The thought made him even harder as she sucked and caressed him with her tongue. 

As he put his hands on her head and pulled her closer in towards him, burying her nose in the thick, dark hair which grew around his genitals, Sarah felt her beloved Daddy explode with her, filling her mouth with the thick, creamy expression of his love! He moaned and let out groans of pleasure as she continued to lick and suck on the incredibly sensitive head of his penis, milking out every last drop of his semen before swallowing triumphantly and standing up, proudly wiping her mouth with the back of her hand.

“You’re amazing!” he whispered to her as he pulled her close for a tight hug, his rapidly deflating manhood pressed into her soft belly. “I’m going to miss you so much when you’re gone!”

“But I won’t be gone!” she grinned up at him brightly, her green eyes sparkling. “I’ll be in your tummy! Part of you forever!”

“I guess that’s true!” he chuckled a little sadly, gently pushing her wet hair out of her face. 

“Apart from the bits you poop out of course!” she teased, taking a little step back so they could look at each other properly. “But the important bits will stay here,” she put one hand on his belly, “and here.” She placed the other over his heart. “Do you really think I’m going to taste good, Daddy?” She looked up at him, her eyes filled with hope and excitement. “Will I be a delicious little turkey?”

“I’m sure you will!” He pulled her back and kissed her once more, tenderly, tasting the traces of his own seed in her mouth. He then knelt down and, holding her hands, guided her to step back a little, taking in every detail of her lovely prepubescent body. Loving his admiring eyes on her, Sarah gave a little twirl, showing herself off from every angle, being sure to give her Daddy a long, lingering view of her meaty, round behind. 

“Time to wash me, Daddy!” she reminded him. “You have to get all the mess we made last night off me!” He could not help blushing a little at the memory, how as the night had progressed and he kept waking to feel the hot, naked little body pressed against his own, he had moved from wanting to express his love for his daughter to simply wanting to take his pleasure from her tight little hole, using her as little more than a warm, breathing little fuck-toy. Yet he had heard no complaint from her!

Taking the sponge he knew was her favourite, he squirted on a little of the shower gel and tenderly wiped her clean of the sweat and other fluids that clung to her soft, pale skin with its intoxicating smell, skin that would very soon be turning golden brown as the willing and extremely excited Thanksgiving turkey roasted in the oven, ready to provide an unparalleled feast for her extended family. 

There was a solemnity in the way he washed her, a quiet thoughtfulness, neither of them speaking other than for him to ask her to turn a little or raise her arms, allowing him greater access to the areas still needing to be cleaned. It felt to both of them like some kind of ritual – an initiation of sorts of maybe even a baptism. 

After fetching the douche his wife had told him about, Sarah’s dad made sure that she was cleaned inside as well as out. Although he resisted the urge to fill her tight little ass, he squirted the water up there none the less. Cleaning the remnants of his own semen from his daughter’s vagina felt almost as if he were undoing the many violations which would never have been even thinkable, let alone permissible if she were not destined for the oven. He was making her clean once more, not the insatiable little whore she had been the night before but pure and innocent once more. 

This belief persisted only as long as it took him to look up from his work and see the look in her sparkling green eyes. If ten year old Sarah had even been innocent, that was certainly no longer the case! In fact, he could not help but suspect as he wiped the last drips from her eager little pussy with the sponge that, given how readily she had embraced the sensual pleasures offered to her, his little girl had never been quite so innocent as he might have liked to think!

Leaving his little daughter alone in the shower for a moment, her dad fetched a warm towel from the rack then beckoned her to him, wrapping it around her shoulders and drying her as gently as he had washed her. 

“There we go!” He smiled with a little sadness in his eyes. “All ready for… Well, you know.”

“Is it time, Daddy?” Sarah asked in a soft voice, sounding very young, fragile and small.

“Yes, pumpkin.” He kissed her tenderly on the forehead. “It’s time.”

Sarah did not want to wait while her Daddy got dressed so skipped off down the stairs, eager to meet her destiny. In the room where the family had enjoyed so much fun together the night before, he picked out a suitable outfit for the day – a nice pair of trousers and a shirt that was smart without being overly formal. It was a family Thanksgiving meal in the home, after all, rather than a fancy restaurant or even a wedding. The kind of event where it was nice to make an effort without going over the top. As he pulled on a fresh pair of underpants and shaved with his electric razor in front of the mirror it occurred to him that the next half hour or so were likely to get a little messy and maybe it would be best to put his nice clothes on afterwards. 

Clad in his underpants with his shoes in his hand and clothes over his arm, Sarah’s dad went downstairs and entered the kitchen to see that his wife had apparently had much the same idea. She was wearing only bra and knickers, kneeling down in front of Sarah who was, of course, completely nude and stood in a washing up bowl, ready for scrubbing. He noticed that his wife’s new dress was laying over the back of one of the wooden chairs which normally surrounded the breakfast table but had been moved safely out the way to give them room to work while prepping their very special turkey. He laid his clothes on the next chair and saw the dress that Sarah was to wear for greeting the guests hanging on the wall. It was a simple white dress with some lace embellishment, a little like the kind Catholic girls wear for their first communion and would also make her look a little like a bride. 

Sarah’s hair had been pinned up so that it would not be in the way while her parents scrubbed her meaty young body. While they had been waiting for her dad to come down, her mum had explained that they could not wash her gently this time, as they might if they were helping her in the shower or bath but that they would have to scrub very hard and it would certainly be uncomfortable, maybe even painful for her. The excited but slightly nervous young girl had thought of all the videos she had watched of girls like her being prepped for the oven and knew that there were far more painful elements to come but she knew that was the price she had to pay if she wanted to be a delicious Thanksgiving Turkey. 

Her mum handed her dad a rough sponge, more suitable for scrubbing pans than for bathing a child, and he knelt down behind Sarah while her mum took the front. The bowl she was standing in was filled past her ankles with warm water that showed the slight froth of a strong cleaning agent. Sarah winced as her dad began by scrubbing her back, high around the shoulders first then moving lower but it was nothing compared to the pain as her chest was scrubbed – it felt as if her perky young nipples would be torn clean off! Despite a few tears in her eyes, however, Sarah managed not to cry out and obediently raised her arms when ordered to do so, allowing her mum to scrub beneath them. She made no comment or sound beyond the occasional squeak until her mum readied herself to attack her meaty little pussy with the sponge. 

“Wait!” She put her hand on her mum’s shoulder. “Stop, please.” 

“I know it hurts.” Her mum looked up at her with a little sympathy, trying to maintain the attachment she needed in order to go through with the dinner plans. She was sure that, once young Sarah was cooked a delicious golden brown and served on the large platter they had prepared for her that she would tuck in as heartily as anyone else and enjoy the delicious, tender meat but, before they could get to that point, she knew they had to cause their little daughter, the girl they had cared for and protected for ten years, a great deal of discomfort and pain and, in order to do that as she knew she must, she had to look at Sarah not as a thinking, feeling little girl but as a turkey like any brought home from the supermarket. Meat to prepare. “But that does need scrubbing to make it ready to eat. Unless you’re changing your mind, that is?”

Her mind raced quickly, in the way that the minds of mums are trained to do. The guests would be arriving within half an hour. If Sarah really was backing out, what were her chances of finding a replacement turkey at this hour? Late morning on Thanksgiving Day itself? Realising that said chances were next to zero, she tried to think about what might be in the freezer that could conceivably be cooked in time and combined to make a respectable offering for the large extended family, more than thirty hungry mouths, who were all coming on the promise of a tasty little girl for dinner. If Sarah really was changing her mind, might it be easier all round just to drug her somehow and cook her anyway? Could she do such a thing? Fortunately, she never had to find out for Sarah answered quickly and anxiously.

“Oh no, Mummy! Nothing like that! It’s just...” she blushed a little. “I’d like Daddy to clean that bit.”

“It will still hurt.” her dad reassured her, squeezing out the sponge her had been using and walked around in front of her. “Whichever of us does it. We have to get you properly scrubbed.”

“I know!” she smiled at him reassuringly. “But I really want you to do it! It’s kinda special to you after all!”

“True!” her dad knelt down and began to scrub his little daughter’s most intimate and sensitive area. He knew he could not be gentle but tried at least to make it fast. Sarah gritted her teeth and winced while he worked, the sensations of pleasure and pain mixing and each making the other more acute. Soon enough, however, he finished and leaned back to admire his work, Sarah’s plump vulva so pink it was practically glowing. 

“Daddy?” she asked, looking down a little nervously. 

“Yes, pumpkin?” he smiled at her, relieved to have got the challenging task out of the way and that they still appeared to be on speaking terms having done so. 

“Would you mind sharing that piece with Grampa?” she asked shyly. “When I told them what was for Thanksgiving dinner, Grandma and she really wanted a slice of my butt, although she called it my rump which I think is the proper word for butt-meat?” her dad nodded and she continued, reassured, “And Grampa said he wanted to taste that. I wasn’t sure as I wanted to give it to you but maybe he could share?”

“Of course!” Sarah’s dad chuckled. “As long as I get some of it of course! Any other requests?”

“Well...” the little girl blushed a deep crimson. “Could cousin John have one of my nipples? He said they looked really tasty in the picture I sent him!”

“Oh?” Both parents raised the eyebrows. John was Sarah’s fourteen year old cousin and, while they both suspected she had something of a crush on him, this latest piece of news was something of a revelation. “Been sending him lots of snaps of your meat, have you?” her mum asked, trying very hard to sound a little stern and not to laugh. 

“Just a couple.” Sarah admitted shyly. “I told him I was getting cooked and he wanted to see.

“I bet his did!” her dad laughed, patting her freshly-scrubbed behind affectionately. “I guess you were more than happy to show him too?” Sarah did not reply but blushed a little deeper and giggled. “Don’t worry.” her dad smiled, pinching one of her nipples very lightly, knowing how sensitive they would be from the scrubbing, “I’ll make sure he gets one of these. I think Mummy should have the other one?”

“Good idea!” Sarah grinned happily, relieved that everyone was going to be getting the cut of their choice. 

“Come on!” her mum chuckled, wrapping a towel around the very clean, naked little meat-girl’s shoulder. “Let’s get dressed then we can do your hair. Everyone will start arriving soon!”

Sarah’s parents dressed quickly in clothes that would be suitable for a nice family restaurant or a reasonably informal wedding while Sarah donned her white dress, brand new white cotton panties and polished white leather shoes. While Sarah and her dad had been having some final fun, her mum had been out in the garden picking a selection of fresh flowers both to create a small bouquet for her young daughter to carry and also a few to braid into her hair. Once everyone was dressed, the excited young girl sat at the kitchen table where she would very soon be prepped for the oven and smiled contentedly to herself as her mum brushed out her dark-blonde hair then weaved it into a thick braid decorated with flowers. She had just finished and was standing back to admire when the doorbell rang.

“Quick!” Sarah’s mum grinned at her. “Up the stairs! We’ll call you when everyone’s here!” The happy little girl excitedly scrambled up the stairs, bouquet in hand, and settled herself on the landing where she’d be just out of sight but would be able to watch as the guests arrived – the guests who were all coming specifically to eat her lovely young body!

It was her grandparents on her father’s side who arrived first, the ones who had called dibs on certain special cuts of her meat. They were followed quickly by various aunts and uncles with assorted cousins in tow. Sarah had always felt a little left out, being the youngest girl in her family by a good three years, but today she was to be centre of attention. She also felt a special thrill when her favourite cousin, John, arrived. She may have shown him the menu, so to speak, before but today he was going to see her naked in person and she hoped that he would like what he saw!

Of her other cousins, there was Tom who was only seven years old, Claire who was thirteen, Jessica who was fifteen and nineteen year old Elizabeth. Soon all the guests had arrived and her mum tapped a glass to get their attention. 

“Happy Thanksgiving to one and all!” she beamed. “And now it is time to meet our guest of honour for this afternoon’s feast! Come on down, Sarah!” She pressed a button on the CD player and a slow, romantic Disney song began to play. Taking a deep breath, Sarah began a slow walk down the stairs as she had practised, feeling every inch the fairy princess on her way to her wedding with perhaps a hint of sacrificial maiden approaching the altar. 

Everyone clapped as she came into view and there were a few murmurs of slightly sad admiration too. As she reached the third-from-bottom step her dad took her hand and guided her the rest of the way. There was further applause as she reached the bottom and stood smiling at everyone – at all the guests who had come to feast on her!

For the next ten minutes or so she mingled with the guests, receiving lots of hugs, compliments on how she looked and even the occasional comment about how much they were looking forward to dinner. Sarah could feel herself blushing, her cheeks hot, when cousin John told her how delicious she looked and how excited he was to, as he put it, “get a proper look at the turkey!”

A glass was tapped again. It was her dad’s turn this time.

“Well,” he grinned, “we’ve all got a good look at the guest of honour, how about we take a look at the turkey?” There was a lot of affectionate chuckling as Sarah came over to her Daddy ready to be undressed. She handed her little bouquet of flowers to her mum and stood demurely but with a broad grin on her face, arms by her side and facing the guests. The taller adults encouraged the other youngsters towards the front to get a good view. 

Sarah’s dad knelt by his daughter’s side and lifted her left foot, unbuckling her shiny white shoe then peeling off her sock before doing the same with her right foot. Then from behind, he reached up under her dress and pulled down the white cotton panties. Sarah giggled as she lifted her bare feet to release the underwear. Next her dad unzipped the back of her dress – this was it! Everyone in the room was about to see her naked young body – the body they would ever so soon be feasting on!

Carefully, her dad eased the dress off her shoulders and allowed it to fall. There was a little gasp from the watching guests then a round of applause as her nude, meaty little body was revealed to them. Putting her hands behind her head, Sarah gave a little twirl to show it off, pleased to see how much her cousin John seemed to be enjoying the view. Her girl cousins seemed to be looking at her with a different kind of interest, as if they might be picturing themselves in her place. 

“Doesn’t she look delicious?” Sarah’s dad asked the guests as she stuck out and playfully wiggled her firm little rump in their direction. “But now it is time to start the cooking. Next time you see her will be at dinner!” Everyone started to call out goodbyes and wishes of luck and that she would have fun. The naked little girl blew kisses to all those who would soon be dining on her ten year old body then followed her parents to the kitchen.

“Okay, let’s start by getting the turkey oiled up!” Sarah noticed that her mum was not speaking to her directly and was referring to her simply as a turkey – she realised it was her way of distancing herself from the idea that they were about to kill, cook and serve up their daughter and understood but also being talked about so bluntly as meat gave her the kind of special tingle that her Daddy had helped her deal with the day before and again that morning! 

Sarah obediently stepped into the bowl as she had to be washed but this time there was no water in it. Instead, her mum drizzled oil over her chest and back and let it run down a little before both parents set to work rubbing it into every inch of her skin. This time, her dad had taken charge of the front and, while her mum gave her firm, meaty buttocks a good oiling, he made sure her nipples and belly were well covered then moved his attention downwards. Sarah could not help but moan in pleasure as her oiled her lovely young pussy inside and out. 

“There we go!” Her mum gave her rump a slap to signal that her work was finished. “Can you get it gutted, please? I’ll go and see if anyone needs their drink topped up.” As content, even happy as she was with the idea of cooking and eating her daughter, Sarah’s mum apparently did not want to witness this part of the process. Was it, the little girl wondered, because she was squeamish or that it would make her too sad and make her want to protect her daughter? Not that it mattered – the knife was already in Daddy’s hand being sharpened. The tingling between her legs returned and intensified as he helped her up onto the table. 

The roasting pan was laid out ready, buttered inside so she wouldn’t stick to it. As Sarah climbed into it and got comfy on her back, her knees bent and out to either side, it occurred to her that she would never, ever be getting out of it. 

“This is for real? Isn’t it, Daddy?” The little blonde looked up at her loving father, the knife in his hand. “You’re not just teasing me?”

“No.” he smiled, a little sadly. “This is real. You do still want it, don’t you?”

“Oh yes!” the meaty, oiled little girl grinned. “More than anything! Please cook me, Daddy!” She looked up at him pleadingly from the roasting pan.

“Okay!” Her dad took a deep breath. “Here we go!” 

“Love you, Daddy!” 

“Love you too, honey!” He pushed the knife into her abdomen below her belly-button and pulled it upwards towards her chest then quickly he set the blade aside and heaved her viscera out of the gaping wound, using a smaller knife to sever the connections inside and leaving the sweet little girl hollowed out. He then used a damp sponge to wipe around the inside of her abdomen. “There we go!” he grinned down at her, “Ready for stuffing!”

Sarah felt so completely like a turkey now. The sides of the wounds stung a little but it did not hurt nearly so much as she had thought it might. 

“Don’t forget to tie my wings, Daddy!” she smiled happily, feeling contented but a little dizzy and light-headed. Clearly her body was going into shock from the very serious wound inflicted on her yet her brain was compensating with a flood of endorphins. Giggling, she held her arms folded with her hands close to her shoulders allowing her dad to tie them with cooking twine completing the illusion and making her look even more like the turkey that she now was.

“Oh good! All ready for stuffing!” Sarah’s mum smiled, walking back in with a topped-up glass of white wine in her hand. Sarah thought about the delicious stuffing she had helped to make and how she was now going to be filled with it, ready to roast. The bowl was taken out of the refrigerator and set down on the table. Both parents began to scoop out big handfuls and push them into her empty cavity, pressing it right in. Her dad even made some small balls which he pushed inside her vagina with his finger, sealing the hole with a small silver onion before stuffing her rectum the same way. Her Daddy’s fingers inside her felt nice and Sarah moaned softly as every available cavity was filled. 

In a very business-like fashion, her mum pulled the two sides of her split belly together, straining against the mountain of stuffing inside and stitched them together. If anything, the stitching hurt more than the original cut but Sarah accepted it calmly, letting out no more than a little whimper. 

“There we go!” Her mum gave Sarah’s stitched-up belly a little pat. “All ready for the oven!”

“Oh, just one more thing!” Her dad interjected. “I know this is more for pigs than turkeys but hey, she is a very special turkey after all!” He took a shiny red apple from the fruit bowl on the counter and removed the core. “Open wide, honey!” He grinned as Sarah happily did as she was told and the apple was pushed into her mouth. 

“Better wrap the hair.” Her mum tutted. “Don’t want it burning!” She gathered Sarah’s thick blonde braid onto the top of her head and wrapped tinfoil all around to prevent it burning in the heat of the oven. “There! Perfect!” 

Together, Sarah’s mum and dad lifted the roasting pan with their naked, oiled and stuffed daughter inside and carried it over to the oven. 

“Good luck, sweetie!” Her dad gave her a little kiss on the cheek. “Love you!”

“Happy cooking, poppet.” Her mum gave a sad smile and kissed her on the other cheek. “I love you too.” 

And with that, Sarah was slid into the oven and the door closed. It would not open again for the rest of her life. It was already hot in the oven and the heating elements glowed orange. Sarah could feel herself beginning to sweat and wished her arms were not tied so she could brush it off her face at least. Instead, she closed her eyes. She flapped her “wings” a little and giggled but already they were feeling heavy. The mixture of the blood-loss, shock and cramps from having them folded meant she could not move her legs even if she wanted to. She thought of all the people waiting in the other room to eat her and hoped she would be as delicious as they were expecting. 

Although she could not see anything, she imagined Mummy and Daddy preparing the vegetables she would be served with at the kitchen table and maybe sorting through her guts for the edible organs that could go in the gravy. She thought of all the people who had reserved specific cuts and imagined them tucking in. She was sleepy now. Ever so sleepy. Although the oven was hot, it was cosy and her eyes were already closed. Her breathing became steady, like in sleep, then shallow before stopping all together. 

Suddenly her legs didn’t hurt any more and she was comfortable, not sweaty. Sarah sat up and was surprised to find she didn’t hit her head. Carefully, she turned and climbed out of the pan, standing up in the kitchen and realising she had not needed to open the oven door. Mummy and Daddy weren’t in the kitchen any more. She walked into the dining room, looking for them. They were sat at the table with everyone else, eating soup and bread and laughing happily. There was no seat for Sarah but that felt right, although she couldn’t remember why. She sat on the windowsill watching her family until Mummy and Daddy went out to the kitchen again.

Mummy came back with a trolley loaded with vegetables and other side-dishes that she set around the table, leaving a big space in he middle. Grandma started to uncover the dishes ready for serving. Both parents came in now. This time the trolley had a large platter on it and on the platter was…

Sarah remembered happily why there was no place set for her at the table – she wasn’t just another diner. She had place of honour in the middle! The Thanksgiving turkey! There were lots of coos and other exclamations of delight as the golden-brown roast was lifted onto the table, the foil removed to reveal Sarah’s perfect braid beneath with some fresh flowers added. 

The little ghost on the window sill watched in delight as her meat was carved and served around. Everyone tucked in and soon were helping themselves to more. Sarah could feel herself fading. It was not a bad feeling, just a feeling of not needing to be there any more and having somewhere else to be. She had done her job, after all. Anything else happening in the house that day would not concern her. 

She looked out the window. There was a garden there but not the garden that she knew. This was a big one that seemed to stretch on forever and she saw lots of children playing there. Some looked over, saw her and waved. She swung her legs around and hopped down onto the soft grass, realising that the wall of the house offered as much resistance as the oven door had. She glanced back over her shoulder but the house wasn’t there any more. Just more garden as far as the eye could see with groups of children playing happily.

“Come help me with my sandcastle!” a little girl around her own age grinned and took her by the hand, leading her to a huge sandpit where many spectacular creations were already in progress. Sarah was happy. 

At the dining table, everyone was stuffed and the plates were being cleared away. There was a general consensus that a little recovery time was needed before anyone attempted dessert!

“That was truly wonderful!” Sarah’s aunt smiled at her mum. “Absolutely first rate!” There were lots of exclamations of agreement from around the table. 

“What I can’t help wondering,” asked one of the uncles, “is how on earth we’re going to top this at Christmas! Of course the family from Canada will be joining up so there’ll be almost twice as many mouths to feed.

Thirteen year old Claire and fifteen year old Jessica felt all eyes on them.

“Well?” their mum asked, conversationally, “What do you think?” The two girls looked at each other nervously then seemed to reach an agreement. 

“If we’re half as good as Sarah,” Claire grinned, “then I think everyone’s in for a very Merry Christmas!”


End file.
